Un error, distintas oportunidades
by SophieBels
Summary: El primer amor, es único y maravilloso, pero también es el mas doloroso, la primer experiencia del engaño nunca se olvida... ¿No Temari? Pero también hay personas dispuestas ayudarnos y sacarnos de esa densa oscuridad. DeiTemaShika
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Mashashi Kishimoto es el creador y poseedor de Naruto, por eso no me pertenece.

**Categoría:** Romance-Humor

**Pareja:** DeiTemaShika

**Prologo **

Lluvia implacable azotaba fuertemente contra el suelo dejando mella de que una terrible tempestad había pasado por Suna. En años, hasta se atrevía a apostar que en siglos había ocurrido tal espectáculo por parte de la madre naturaleza. No era normal, no era lógico ¡Ni si quiera sabia si era posible! Desde que tenía memoria se había acostumbrado al abrasador y sofocante calor desértico y a las noches gélidas que proporcionaba el desierto. Pero la gotas heladas que caían mojando todo, la desconcertaban, tenia frío y no dudaba que fuese a enfermase, no estaba acostumbrada a la lluvia. ¿Que la mantenía ahí bajo las frías gotas?... Lo olvidaba, esta noche le tocaba guardia.

Su mala suerte no podía ser peor, la única noche del mes que le tocaba guardia y era en la que llovía. Gaara le había insistido en no hacer vigilancia esta noche pero la muy terca había ido igual hasta la entrada de Suna a cumplir su turno nocturno. Y ahora estaba ahí mojada hasta la coronilla y sin nada con lo que resguardarse. Su semblante se mantenía inexpresivo, pero en su interior era todo lo opuesto, maldecía a todo y a todos, cada partícula de arena, cada aldeano, cada ninja, cada niño y anciano había sido insultado por ella. ¿La razón? Tenía un humor de perros y necesitaba desquitarse como fuera.

Cambiaba su peso constantemente de una pierna a la otra, no se quedaba quieta. Debía admitirlo estaba algo intranquila, y lo malo es que no tenia idea del porque. Toda la semana había sido un completo desastre, nada paresia salirle de acuerdo a lo pensado, últimamente se sentía torpe, daba la sensación de que estaba luchando contra la corriente.

Miro a su alrededor, el cuartel donde ella se encontraba, estaba inundado y apestaba a tierra mojada. Frunció el ceño, al ver ninjas durmiendo en la entrada de Suna, cuando en su lugar deberían estar vigilando despiertos, alertas ante cualquier peligro. _Manga de vagos..._

Una idea ilumino sus neuronas mojadas. Tomo el gran abanico que colgaba gracilmente de su espalda, lo abrió con gran agilidad y lo deposito arriba de su cabeza, así evitando mojarse más (claro, si es que fuese posible).

Se golpeo mentalmente por no hacerlo antes, hubiera evitado mojarse y tal ves su humor estaría solo un poco mejor. Una sensación extraña la hizo volver con los pies a tierra.

Alguien se acercaba hacia donde ella se encontraba...

Entre cerro los ojos para lograr ver mejor entre la lluvia. Agudizo lo mejor que pudo sus sentidos, alerta a cualquier señal de lo que se avecinaba fuese un peligro.

No veía aun nada por la lluvia, pero sentía que gran chakra se aproximaba. Se concentro, para poder identificar a quien se acercaba, su chakra le era conocida, pero no lograba asimilar de donde. Cien, noventa, ochenta, setenta metros calculo la kunoichi y seguía acercándose cada vez con más rapidez el individuo. Su abanico descendió hasta llegar atrás de su espalda estratégicamente mientras se preparaba para la aparición de seguramente un ninja.

Cuarenta, treinta, veinte metros...

Abrió sus ojos notablemente sorprendida, ¡Había desaparecido! ¡El rastro de chakra que venia siguiendo, se había borrado!

Trago saliva, se puso lo mas alerta posible buscando el rastro que antes había encontrado. Salto fuera de la torre de vigilancia donde había estado haciendo guardia, viendo que una explosión destruía casi por completo la torre. Instantáneamente llevo su mirada hacia el cielo, una gran ave planeaba en el.

_Esa ave... _

La explosión alertado a los guardias y también despertó a los que dormían. Temari tomo su gran abanico, poniéndolo delante de ella, visualizo que algo caía desde el pájaro gigante.

_¿Rubio?_

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, al ver a una mata de pelo de color rubio caer desde las alturas y aterrizar a pocos metros de ella. Apretó el agarre de su abanico, y entre cerro los ojos para abrirlos después sorprendida.

¡Era ese maldito! ¡El que le quito a su hermano!

Lo miro mientras el se quedaba quieto en su sitio. Estuvo casi a punto de tirarse sobre el con la intención de matarlo, pero se detuvo... el había logrado vencer a Gaara, así que ella no tenia oportunidad alguna contra el. Frunció el ceño y emitió una especie de gruñido imperceptible.

Lo volvió a analizar, y por lo que podía ver estaba herido por todos lados, no traía prenda alguna sobre su pecho y su pantalón estaba rasgado mostrando profundas heridas abiertas. Se percato de la mirada de el sobre ella, sonreía arrogantemente. Se formo una gran pregunta en la mente de la shinobi de la arena. ¿Que hacia el en Suna, herido? ¿Que no se daba cuenta, que el aquí era un criminal de rango S?

Akatsuki, seguramente era otra vez esa organización, pero ¿Por que enviarían a uno de sus miembros herido? Confundida devolvió la mirada hacia el chico notando que estaba siendo arrestado y lo arrastraban hacia ella. ¿Por que se dejaría arrestar? Toda esta situación era verdaderamente extraña...

—Sabaku-san ¿Que hacemos con él? —pregunto uno de los ninjas que sostenían al joven criminal.

—Llévenlo a uno de los calabozos, ya es muy tarde para que vaya con el Kazekage —ordeno sin tibutear, mientras seguía con la vista a los guardias llevándose al akatsuki. Decidió seguirlos, tenía que averiguar varias cosas...

--

El sonido chirriante de las celdas al abrirse se hizo presente mientras empujaban al artista a entrar en ella. Una mueca de molestia se formo en su cara, el lugar a olía a muerto. Subió su mirada al sentirse observado, encontrándose con una profunda mirada de color verde oscuro. Volvió a sonreír con arrogancia, logrando una clara señal de fastidio en el rostro de la joven. Los ninjas se fueron dejando a Temari con el chico.

—Contéstame ¿A que has venido? ¿Por que te has dejado capturar? —soltó sin rodeos, mientras ponía su manos en los barrotes levemente cubiertos por arena.

No contesto, le seguía sonriendo de manera serena. Sentado, aparto su vista de ella y la concentro en la arena que estaba por de bajo de él, paresia mas interesante que lo que ella decía. Temari se exaspero antes su silencio y no dudo en volver a preguntar.

—Maldito respóndeme ¿Cuales son las intenciones de Akatsuki?—formulo nuevamente la pregunta, él la miro, ensanchando a un más su sonrisa pero seguía aun sin responder—. Idiota... ¡Habla ya!

—No eres buena haciendo interrogatorios ¿no? hmm... —dijo al fin con una gran pizca de burla en sus palabras. Empezaba a enojarse, el paresia no querer responder sus preguntas, además el muy cretino la criticaba...

—Escucha, o me respondes o —amenazo, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por el.

—¿O que? No pudiste hacer nada para detenerme cuando secuestre al Shukaku —le corto, mostrando una sonrisa cínica. Esto último logro sacar de casillas a la kunoichi.

—¡Bien! Has lo que se te de la maldita gana dentro de esa celda, pero déjame decirte una cosa... mañana serás llevado con el Kazekage, el determinara tu sentencia, no me sorprendería que terminases limpiando inodoros como castigo leve —soltó lo ultimo con veneno en su voz, había logrado lo que quería, el joven artista ahora la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Salio de los calabozos con un portazo detrás de ella, ese maldito niño la había echo enfurecer en muy pocos minutos cosa que solamente había logrado el shinobi más inteligente de toda Konohagure.

Lo recordó y sus hombros se relajaron, ahora que lo pensaba bien, hace mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de verlo. Tal vez le pediría a Gaara una misión como excusa para poder ir a verlo. Salio a fuera y pudo ver un gran cielo estrellado. Se desconcertó con lo visto ¿No estaba lloviendo? Se había despejado y en el cielo ya no había marca de la terrible tempestad de hace unos momentos. _Que día tan extraño_. Pensó la chica de cabellos rubios antes de dirigirse a su puesto de vigilancia para completar su turno.

--

Bostezó sonoramente mientras observaba a las pocas personas pasar en dirección contraria a la de ella. Que suerte tenían algunos aldeanos, no tenían la necesidad de levantarse a las altas horas de la madrugada solo para hacer misiones. ¡Que cansada se sentía! ¡La maldita semana parecía no querer acabarse! Seguramente tendría ojeras del tamaño de bolsas de basura. Volvió a bostezar, que aturdida estaba, después de que fuera con Gaara, se iría a su casita y se tiraria en su cama, y no saldría en todo el día. Oh si, eso haría...

Visualizo la torre del Kazekage a poca distancia de ella. Trotó lo último que le quedaba de camino antes de de internarse dentro de la torre.

Pudo oír voces cuando estaba subiendo la escalera para llegar al último piso. Se iban incrementando el sonido de las cuerdas vocales de otras personas a medida que se acercaba a la puerta que portaba una placa con la inscripción "Kazekage". No bacilo, entro con todo la tranquilidad que en ese momento contenía en su cuerpo para pasar a tener hastío como emoción predominante. Tenía en frente al joven rubio, que anoche le había negado todas sus preguntas. Rodó los ojos claramente fastidiada. Maldita casualidad.

Paso por un lado de los hombres que sostenían al akatsuki como si fuera un animal que debía ser domesticado. Llego a la pared que quedaba por detrás de la mesa del Godaime y se apoyó en ella. Poso su mirada en su hermano que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus codos en la mesa, en clara posición de estar pensando. Llevo su vista ahora hasta el criminal que mantenía su cabeza gacha, la misma pregunta de anoche surgió en su mente ¿Por que se había dejado capturar? No tenía ni el más minúsculo sentido toda esta situación.

—Quiero ser shinobi de la arena hmm... —pronuncio por fin el chico rompiendo el silencio que comenzaba a incomodar a todos.

Alzo una ceja sorprendía ¿Que el quería que...?

—¿Y que te hace creer que puedes serlo? —expreso fríamente el menor de los hermanos Sabakus, mientras miraba con su gélida vista a su anterior oponente.

—Les hace falta ninjas fuertes, su defensas son claramente un desastre —justifico con serenidad, una tranquila sonrisa surco su rostro—. Yo pude comprobar eso hmm...

—No hay necesidad que formes parte de esta aldea —sentenció secamente el Kazekage.

—No puedes prohibirme la entrada Suna hmm —contraataco el rubio con su ceño levemente fruncido.

Era cierto no podía prohibirle la entrada a la aldea, pero si podía... efectivamente aplicarle un "castigo". Y fue cuando Gaara soltó una de sus peores sonrisas.

—Bien... Pintaras todo la academia ninja, exteriores y interiores, sin ayuda. Solo y sin utilizar chakra —dijo mientras adornaba su cara con una pequeña aun que macabra sonrisa.

Temari se exalto ante la mueca echa por Gaara. Hace mucho que ese tipo de sonrisas no aparecían en la cara de él. Creía que ese tipo de etapa en él ya había terminado.

—Bien —escupió el prisionero con mirada fulminante.

—Comienzas hoy mismo con tu tarea —soltó por ultimo Gaara, viendo como los ninjas se retiraban llevándose al chico para que cumpliese su castigo.

Temari espero que se fueran para poder hablar con su hermano, tenia demasiadas dudas en su mente como para ignorarlas.

—Gaara ¿Que has hecho? ¿Porque lo dejaste quedarse? ¿Te das cuenta que es un Akatsuki? Podrían tener planes contra —no puedo continuar con su interrogatorio ya que había sido cortada por el Kazekage.

—¿Estas cuestionando mis decisiones? —corto mientras le echaba su mirada fría.

—No pero...—continuo para ser costada por segunda vez por su hermano menor.

—¿Entonces?... Temari yo se lo que hago —interrumpió de nuevo a su hermana. Temari volteo su mirada aparentemente enojada, odiaba que su hermanito la tratase así—. Es preferible tenerlo aquí capturado que ande suelto causando mas daño, un Akatuski menos.

—Lose, pero todo esto es muy raro... ¿Por que se dejaría atrapar? —estaba preocupada, lo admitía... sobre todo por su hermano y la aldea. Gaara que había devuelto su mirada al papeleo enorme que se hallaba en su escritorio, volteo para responderle pero unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

—Pase —contesto cansado el godaime, mientras una joven de cabellos marrones atravesaba la puerta y se dirigía a el.

—Buenos días Kasekage-sama, Temari-san —saludo educadamente con una leve referencia mientras dejaba una gran tanda de papeles en el escritorio—.Acá están las peticiones de misiones que vienen de Konoha.

—Gracias Matsuri, puedes retirarte —informo a su alumna, esta se despidió y salio de la oficina dejando nuevamente a los dos Sabakus solos.

—¿Necesitabas que hiciese alguna misión? —dijo luego de haber suspirado sonoramente por el silencio, estaba cansada y quería irse.

—Si. Pero Kakuro vino antes, ya le pase la misión que tu ibas hacer —comento sin sacar su mirada del tremendo papeleo.

—¡Oh! Entonces si no me necesitas me voy —se apresuro a salir para llegar a su anhelada casa, pero las palabras del joven Kazekage la detuvieron.

—En realidad si necesito que hagas una labor, vigila a Deidara mientras el cumple con su castigo —le ordeno mientras se masajeaba las sienes, en señal de extremo agotamiento que le implicaba su cargo.

—¿Que? Oh bien... —respondió resignada, sabia que si protestaba o se negaba su hermano la terminaría mandado a quien sabe donde.

Salio de la oficina echa una furia, pegando el portazo del año, logrando que la placa de metal se cállese. Tomo rumbo apresurado hacia donde se encontraría seguramente el joven rubio alias artista.

--

¿Por qué hacia todo esto? ¿Que ganaba con humillarse así mismo de esa forma? ¿Y su orgullo? No comprendía las razones de sus acciones, solo actuaba improvisadamente. Desde que llego a esta calurosa villa, se dirigió allí solo por puro instinto. Estaba muy confundido.

Sabia que desde hace mucho había querido largarse de Akatsuki, se había hartado de esa organización, especialmente de su compañero Tobi. Pero de todas las aldeas y villas existentes... ¿Tenia que haber elegido esta? ¡Aquí lo querían ver muerto! Bueno… en todas las aldeas ninjas lo querían muerto, pero aquí principalmente más.

Y ahora se encontraba allí con un bote de tamaño familiar que contenía lógicamente pintura y una brocha lo bastante grande como el ancho de su cuerpo.

Miro con pesadez y aburrimiento la gran pared que se extendía mucho más allá del alcance de su vista. Estaría un buen tiempo haciendo esto, si es que terminaba claro.

Apretó el agarre de su mano derecha sobre la brocha. Soltó un leve quejido al instante, las dos bocas de sus manos habían sido cosidas en la mañana temprano. Aun le ardía por la poca delicadeza cuando se las cocieron. Y ni hablar de su pecho también le dolía y ardía. Le habían quitado sus bolsas de arcilla así que estaba indefenso, aun que sabia los conocimientos básicos de un ninja para poder sobrevivir, para él eso no bastaba.

Seguramente en cuanto terminara con su tarea, le encargarían otra y otra. ¿Lograría ser shinobi de la arena? No lo sabia… pero no se detendría a hasta conseguirlo.

Volteo y pudo divisar a poca distancia una joven rubia mirándolo atentamente. Ella se percato de que el se dio cuenta de ese hecho. Se acerco un poco mas hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para entablar una conversación.

—Toc, toc —comenzó ella con tranquilidad. El la miro con una ceja alzada, no comprendió que quiso decir.

—¿Quién es? —respondió tratando de asimilar que era un chiste o algo así.

—Tu nueva niñera —contesto con un gran de toque irónico y sarcástico en su voz, mientras sonreía con sorna.

**Notas de autora:** Bueno es el prologo.. bastante aburrido lose, pero pronto, en cuánto pueda subiré el primer cap.


	2. Primera Misión

**Un Error, distintas Oportunidades.**

**Disclaimer:**Mashashi Kishimoto es el creador y poseedor de Naruto, por eso no me pertenece.

**Categoría**_**: **_Romance-Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Recuerdos o palabras a resaltar.

**Narración normal** – Sin cursiva, es el tiempo presente.

**Pareja:** DeiTemaShika

**Advertencia: **Puede que haya un leve spoiler, es muy leve pero puede ser identificado por un buen ojo, así que siento que es necesario avisar.

**Capitulo ****I****:** _Primera Misión_

El brillo lunar se vislumbro en sus orbes tan claros como el agua, dejando entre notar cierto cansancio en ellos. Estaba hipnotizado por el satélite artificial de la tierra, esta noche se veía especialmente atrayente. Tanta blancura, pura y sin el corrompimiento del hombre. Eso si que era irónico... El era un criminal se suponía que no debía o al menos evitar tener ese tipo de pensamientos tan... benignos. Pero era algo ya rutinario para el reflexionar cuando era de noche y cuando el insomnio se alzaba presente. Maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba no poder dormir especialmente las noches en las que el clima era tan relajante.

Una fuerte punzada lo saco brutalmente de sus cavilaciones. Aun le dolía el tabique de la nariz y eso que ya había sido curado. Se sobo sutilmente mientras esperaba que el dolor se fuera. Volvió a su posición inicial, con el cuerpo semi recostado y sus brazos cruzados. Contemplo lo que quedaba de la fogata prendida hace ya unas buenas horas.

Su primera misión como un _ninja de la arena_. Bueno una misión sencillamente fácil en su opinión, era de nivel genin. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Como había caído tan bajo? ¿Como para hacer una misión, que hasta un crío podía lograr?

En su aldea natal, antes de entrar obligado a Akatsuki, había llegado hasta el rango de jounin y que ahora lo rebajasen a genin, es totalmente una humillación, que un joven de su edad tuviera de nuevo ese rango. Y no contaba con algunos altercados que desgraciadamente le habían traído más de un solo problema. Si... le había costado bastante llegar hasta esa misión. Y no solo por el hecho de que tenía una _niñera_ sumamente explosiva o que el Kazekage lo odiase a morir o que tenía toda la aldea en su contra.

No había sido nada fácil llegar a donde se encontraba...

_Llevaba el gran tarro de pintura arrastrando, no tenia suficiente energías como para levantarlo ni aunque las tuviera tampoco lo haría_. _Tan solo le faltaba centímetros para poder terminar de pintar la condenada academia, solo había una esquina sin pintura, subió por la larga y débil escalera echa de madera que se tambaleaba ligeramente. Logro dejar el recipiente de pintura al lado suyo, en una de las tablas sobresalidas de madera. Solo esperaba que la tabla amojosada por el tiempo aguantase lo suficiente para mantener al enorme tarro colgando._

_Tomo el cepillo empapado de pintura y comenzó con la tarea que llevaba haciendo hace un mes. Ya terminaría con ese horripilante y aburrido trabajo, y tal vez con un poco de suerte lo dejarían ser un shinobi de Sunagure. Se río internamente por la ingenuidad de si mismo, seguro que el madito Kazekage se lo impediría y le pusiese otro castigo como el que estaba terminando. O en una de esas su suerte cambiaria y tal vez le diesen una misión en vez de otro castigo. Se volvió a bofetear mentalmente, eso jamás pasaría._

_Sus movimientos con la brocha fueron cada vez mas rápido, estaba ansioso por terminar, tanto que no se percato que sus movimientos estaban logrando que la escalera se moviera ligeramente..._

_Escucho el ruido seco de la madera al romperse. ¡Mierda! Esperaba que no fuese lo que estaba pensando... _

_Espero paciente para oír el sonido de el metal del frasco chocar contra el piso, más ese sonido jamás llego..._

—_¡Deidara, eres hombre muerto! —el grito retumbo en sus oídos antes de voltear a ver quien había sido el desafortunado en terminar mojado de pintura. O mejor dicho desafortunada._

_Ups..._

—_¡¿Como te atreves?!¡Grandísimo invecil! —vociferó la kunoichi ahora empapada de pintura blanca, sus ojos daban la ilusión de ser dagas queriendo atravesarlo. La imagen era verdaderamente cómica... al menos para él._

—_Es tu culpa por ser tan poco avispada hnm —no pudo evitar decirle ese comentario, para luego soltar una carcajada consiguiendo que no solo que Temari se enojase más (¿hay posibilidades de ello?) si no que se impulsase desde el piso hacia él, alcanzándolo rápidamente y propinándole un buen puñetazo en su ojo izquierdo, rompiéndole al ínstate su mirilla en pequeños pedacitos._

_No se espero tal acción por parte de la joven, así que termino con el trasero en el piso y con un ojo morado a no mas poder. _

—_¡Eres una... ! —no continuo la frase algo le decía que no era conveniente seguir molestándola._

—_¡Vamos dilo si te atreves! —le reto sin ningún miedo y con el instigo asesino a flor de piel. Estaba esperando su contestación, para poder darle otro golpe._

—_¿Que hacías tan cerca de la escalera? hmm —pregunto evadiendo totalmente la pregunta que ella había echo antes. Pudo oír un leve "cobarde" salir de los labios finos de la joven._

—_¿Que que hacia?¡Pues verificaba que hicieses un buen trabajo!¡Inútil! —grito molesta, su cara estaba roja de la ira, detalle que no se notaba al estar llena de pintura._

_Bien primera lección, no hace enojar a Temari, era peligrosamente explosiva y si quería seguir conservando sus ojos mas le valía tener mas cuidado con lo que decía. _

_Ella se volteo y se alejo a grandes zancadas dejándolo a el solo con todo un desastre de pintura blanca que limpiar. Su suerte en estos momentos no era de las mejores..._

_--_

—_No —respondió cortante—.De ninguna forma hnmm. _

_Se encontraban el joven casi ex-criminal y el Kazekage en su oficina discutiendo como hombres maduros la idea de que el artista dejase las tareas comunitarias para pasar a ser un ninja de la aldea de la arena. Pero por supuesto como en toda discusión hay diferentes opiniones._

—_Eso o nada—le contraataco con auto eficiencia el joven de cabellos colorados. ¿Que tal dulce podría llegar a ser la venganza? No lo sabia, pero estaba disfrutando de esto._

—_Bien...—se resigno, últimamente se le estaba dando muy bien esto de resignarse y no poder hacer nada para cambiar las cosas—. ¿Cuando y a donde? —se apresuro, mientras esperaba que le contestase el Kazekage que le daba la espalda tranquilamente. Al parecer este tema le tenía sin cuidado._

—_A Konoha, llevaras unos pergaminos —ordeno e informo aun dándole la espalda, no necesitaba voltearse para saber la mueca de fastidio que ahora tenía el rostro del rubio._

—_Que fácil... De eso se puede encargar perfectamente un genin hnm —protesto sin algún problema, realmente esperaba una misión de un poco mas de su nivel._

—_Correcto. Por eso te envío a ti, tu rango es genin._

—_¿Genin?¿Es una broma o qué? —estaba indignado, eso se notaba de ahí a cien mil millas._

—_No, eres un criminal y recién comienzas a formar parte de esta villa. Debes ganarte tu rango como cualquier otro ninja —cerro el tema gélidamente, quedándole solo una chance al artista. Para su desgracia debía hacer esa misión si quería seguir avanzando. _

_--_

—_¿Que haces tu aquí?¿Vienes por otro poco de pintura? —soltó con toda la maldad que tenia en esos momentos, la joven apoyada sobre su abanico no se inmuto, lo siguió mirando fijo, frunció el seño mientras se enderezaba y regresaba su abanico a su espalda. Se veía bastante tranquila... se veía. Esperaba que no hubiese tomado en cuenta su comentario._

—_Por lo que puedo oír mi hermano no te informo de nada —comento la jounin ignorando el comentario anterior, y dejando algo confundido al rubio._

—_¿Hay algo que no sepa y tu si?... Hnm —lo que le faltaba, mas problemas seguramente, que fastidio._

—_No es algo que tenga mucha importancia —advirtió de forma pasiva y luego continua—. Yo te acompañare en tu misión a Konoha._

—_Hnm... Creo saber defenderme solo, no necesito de ti para cumplir esta misión —dijo probablemente de una de las formas mas frías que había utilizado en mucho tiempo. _

—_Nunca mencione que viniese ayudarte o cuidarte, mi trabajo es ver que cumplas con la misión, nada mas —respondió secamente—. No podemos confiarnos, tu vienes de Akatsuki, no nos extrañaría que todo esto fuese algún extraño plan contra Suna._

—_Piense lo que quieran, que yo este aquí no tiene nada que ver con Akatsuki... hnm —fue lo ultimo que le dirigió a la rubia, antes de voltear hacia arriba ver la entrada de una imponente ave blanca, que aterrizo a unos escasos metros de la salida de Suna._

_La joven levanto una ceja, claramente dudando. ¿El no pensaría en...?_

_El artitas llego ágilmente hasta el ave, subiéndose en ella, mientras ere seguido por tranquilamente aunque dudando por Temari._

—_¡Bájate!¡Sabes muy bien que tienes prohibido utilizar tus animales de arcilla! —gritó amenazante, mientras el joven nuevamente parecía ignorarla._

—_Si planeas venir como conmigo te aconsejo que subas... hnm —expreso mientras se volteaba a haberla con una gran sonrisa de auto eficiencia._

—_Ni de broma, no pienso subirme a esa …cosa o como se llame —hablo con cierto asco al imaginarse que esa ave había sido moldeada y masticada por la saliva que contenían las bocas del rubio. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna, estaba empezando a asquearse de enserio._

—_Como desees, te quedas ahí o piensas seguirme, tardaras mucho en alcanzarme... Hnm._

_Diez minutos después, en el cielo, precisamente a unos mil metros del suelo se hallaba la ave de arcilla siendo montada por la "pareja" de ninjas rubios, ambos miraban en direcciones totalmente opuestas, el semblante de cada uno era también pasivo, aunque no demostraban el mismo sentimiento..._

_Asco, asco. Ella jamás había sido una joven que se caracterizase por ser delicada ni minuciosa, pero estar sentada sobre esa ave le provocaba constante mareos y no solo por el hecho de que el "piloto" hacia maniobras en el aire inesperadas si no que también esa cosa estaba hecha por arcilla y… saliva. Hugh, otro mareo golpeo fuertemente su cabeza. Estaba segura que su cara estaba verde, le costaba contener los vómitos, si sus cálculos eran correctos estarían por llegar en unos momentos a los bosques de Konoha. Y ahí pararían e irían entre los árboles, o al menos eso era lo que había acodado con el rubio.¿Eso era un consuelo, no? Al menos ya no iría en esa ave fea._

_Observo con detenimiento el horizonte donde empezaba a parecer pequeñas manchas de color verde, anticipo que ya estaban por llegar a su destino final. Dio un sonoro suspiro, se volteo disimuladamente hacia su compañera que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, se veía algo tensa. Estaba aburrido, ¿así que por que no molestarla un rato?_

—_Temari... hnm —comenzó tratando de llamar su atención._

—_¿Que quieres? No te di permiso de que utilizases mi nombre.. —le contestó bruscamente mientras trataba de disimular las nauseas que comenzaban a hacer mas fuertes._

—_Entonces como quieres que te llame ¿Perra, inútil, fea, explosiva? Elige que tengo muchos mas sobrenombres... hnm —se preparo para recibir algún golpe o algún empujón pero no paso nada, ella seguía en la misma posición que antes—. ¿Que acaso también eres sorda?_

_Nuevamente la kunoichi pareció ignorarlo pero a diferencia esta vez de la otras, ella se paro mientras ajustaba su abanico a su espalda y saltaba, para sorpresa del rubio, fuera del ave. Se quedo pasmado, reacciono dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, viendo como la joven aterrizaba limpiamente en el suelo. Cambio la dirección de su vista hacia delante notando que ya habían llegado a los bosque espesos de Konoha. Planeo hasta llegar al piso, ya no veía por ningún lado a Temari, seguramente decidió no esperarlo y seguir adelante, genial ahora tendría que alcanzarla._

_El pájaro se fue dejándolo solo, se apresuro a adentrarse dentro de la arboleda verde para poder alcanzar a la ninja de la arena. Pudo visualizarla rápidamente, pero había algo que le llamo bastante la atención, ella se había quedado quieta en una de las ramas de un gran árbol. Tomo mas impulso para llegar hasta ella._

_La muchacha se cruzo de brazos algo impaciente, vio pasar juntos en frente de ella al artista, que la miro con una sonrisa, en efecto ella también sonrío pero no lo siguió dejo que el pasase de largo, el joven volteo un poco para verla antes de perderse._

_Cerró sus orbes para después oír el ruido metálico de las armas chocando..._

_¡Una trampa! Fue lo que primero pensó el joven al ver kunais salir disparados hacia el, esquivo todas con agilidad envidiable, mientras veía como sellos explosivos caían rápidamente de las ramas de los árboles, dio un elevado salto hacia atrás cubriéndose meramente de las explosiones. Termino de cuclillas en el suelo, todo eso lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Inhaló un poco de aire, se quedo alerta, a sus oídos llego el sonido de gráciles pisadas que se dirigían hacia el. Volteo y se encontró con la joven que momentos atrás le había esperado._

—_¡Felicidades!¡Encontraste una de las trampas que guarda este bosque! —su sonrisa acompañada de su voz burlona hicieron que el joven frunciese el seño bastante molesto, ella al parecer ya estaba enterada de esas trampas._

—_¡Maldita!¡Tu ya sabias de estas trampas!... hnm —la maldijo, podían haber evitado todo eso perfectamente si ella le hubiese advertido._

—_Y como no, Suna es aldea aliada de Konoha, y por ello ya estamos advertidos de las trampas para los intrusos —informo con serenidad realmente molesta para el muchacho que seguía con el entre cejo fruncido._

—_Creo que no te hubiese costado nada decirme sobre ese pequeño detalle... hnm —su humor había cambiado drásticamente, ahora se sentía como un grandísimo idiota._

—_Es que pensé que el gran estratega de Akatsuki se daría cuenta solo de ese detalle —esto estaba siendo tan divertido, nunca pensó en vengarse, pero definitivamente esto era algo que disfrutaba, la cara de frustración del rubio era todo un deleite—. Será mejor que sigamos, rodearemos las trampas para no seguir teniendo contratiempos,¡vamos!_

_Ella subió a una rama y espero que el artista la síguese, pero el joven no se movió de su lugar, seguía de cuclillas en el suelo, la mirada de desconfianza en los ojos celestes era latente. Se quedaron en silencio sepulcral por un buen rato, el único sonido era el aire que traspasaba el follaje de los árboles._

—_¿Como se que no me guiaras a otra trampa?... hnm —rompió deliberadamente el silencio, su rostro que mostraban desconfianza se contrajo para mostrar ahora molestia._

—_En realidad podría hacerlo, pero como ya dije no quiero que nos retrasemos mas, quiero llegar a Konoha lo antes posible —soltó el ultimo dato con entusiasmo que trato de mala forma disimular._

_El no pronuncio nada, salto hacia la rama en la que ella se encontraba. No hizo falta las palabras para que comenzaran a saltar de rama en rama._

_--_

_Se había perdido de toda la charla que había tenido la Hokage con Deidara sobre los pergaminos. En realidad lo tenia sin cuidado era asunto, el joven era quien debía cuidarlos y lograr que llegasen a salvo. Ella solo estaba ahí para ver que cumpliese con su trabajo. _

_Miraba para todos lados, las calles de Konohagure estaban bastante repletas de personas y ella no era ninguna conocedora del lugar. Iban hacia el Ichiraku, no era de su preferencia el ramen, pero tenía hambre y era el único local que conocía bien su ubicación. _

_De vez en cuando alzaba un poco mas la vista de lo que su mediana estatura le permitía ver para encontrar alguna cabeza que llevase el pelo atado en una saltona coleta de preferencia color marrón. Pero no veía nada hasta ahora, estaba notablemente desanimada, esperaba por lo menos verlo en la calle. Rodó los ojos, seguramente que el vago estaría tirado por ahí mirando las nubes, para el era muy problemático el pasear por las calles repletas de gente._

_Giro su cabeza para alcanzar a ver por el rabillo del ojo al joven rubio que la seguía. Lo que tenía que andar haciendo por tan solo unos momentos de ver al Nara. No era ninguna niñera para andar siguiéndolo y supervisando su trabajo, pero a su hermano no se le ocurría nadie mas de confianza para controlar al criminal. Lo único que la había impulsado hasta aquí era que quería ver a Shikamaru. _

_Llegaron hasta el final de la calle por donde venían caminando, esta a su vez se dividía entre tres calles totalmente distintas. Temari dudo un poco... ¿Cual se suponía que era la calle que llevaba hacia el Ichiraku? No lo recordaba, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no recorría Konoha. Su cara se torno pensativa, tratando de recordar cual era la condenada calle._

_Pero seguía en blanco. ¿Y si elegía al azar? Una de esas elegía la correcta. Si claro... ¿y ahora que hacer? Su estomago le reclamaba algo de alimento._

—_Hmn... ¿Que calle es? —seguro que había notado la cara de la kunoichi algo indecisa._

—_Sinceramente... Ni idea —iba a ser sincera, no se acordaba de ese pequeño inconveniente._

—_Creí que sabias a hacia donde estaba ese puesto de comida... hnm —comento algo molesto ya que el también padecía de un hambre descomunal._

—_Si yo también lo creía —que estupido sonó eso, al parecer su memoria ahora no estaba trabajando. Y de paso su boca decía cualquier cosa._

_El artista la miro extrañado, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Siguió caminando dejando atrás a la joven. Quien minutos después de haberse perdido en sus divagaciones se dio cuenta de que el Akatuski ya se había adelantado y no la había esperado. Ahora no solo debía encontrar el puesto de ramen si no que también al joven que estaba vigilado._

_Tarde, ya que el joven se había mezclado por la multitud de gente y perdido del alcance de la viste de la Ninja de la arena._

_--_

_Había dado con la calle correcta, en esta había múltiples locales y puestos de comida. Una gran variación de aromas de distintas comidas le llego a su nariz, haciendo que su apetito se incrementase. _

_Hizo tatetí para eligir algún local para comer, al final toco uno que tenia por cartel "__Ichiraku __Ramen__". Era algo pequeño el local pero desprendia un buen aroma a ramen.. ¿Asi que por que no? _

_Entro pero al__ momento volteo hacia atras, pero no vio nada. El hambre le habia hecho olvidarse de su joven vigilante. Tal vez deveria haberla esperado. Desecho ese pensamiento, se seria mas divertido dejar que ella lo encontrase. Se carcajeo internamente al imaginarse su cara molesta y roja de ira por haberla dejado sola._

_Oh si seria su venganza por no haberle advertido sobre las malditas trampas. Devia reconocer que era algo rencoroso, pero le daba igual esa parte de su personalidad. Despues de todo era un criminal.._

_Ordeno con tranquilidad, observo al rededor y pudo notar cierto cotillleo entre las personas. Momento... le daba la sensacion de que lo observaban. ¿Estaria hablando de el? _

_Se concetro mejor en su comida que andar prestando atencion a estupideces. A veces llegaba a la conclusion de que se le habia pegado la estupides de su antiguo compañero Tobi. _

_Sintio un alivio interior en cierta forma, ya no estaba dentro de Akatsuki.. Ya no mas calurosas capas, ya no mas misiones con el molesto de su ex copñaero, ya no mas dolores de cabeza interminables._

_Ahora que se lo planteba __esperaba que dentro de esa organisacion se hubiesen creido el cuentito de su muerte a manos del menor de los Uchihas. Esperaba.. ya no tener que liar con ellos. Lo ultimo que queria era que lo encontrasen y lo obligasen de nuevo a unirseles. _

_Tal vez si habia sido una buena idea unirse a la adea Suna. ¿Quien se esperaria que fuese a una aldea donde antes habia secuestrado y matado a su Kage? Nadie. Ademas la aldea de la arena ya hace mucho habia dejado de intersarle a Akatsuki. Solo devia evitar ciertas areas, que recordaba que Akatsuki tenia en la mira. _

_Comenzo a tocer, se habia atragantado con la comida al caer en cuenta que Konoha era la principal aldea enemiga de Akatsuki. ¡Diablos! Tomo un poco del liquido que le habian dejado en un baso justo al lado de su tason para poder aliviar un poco la tos. _

_Se tranqulizo__, tenia que salir rapido de la aldea antes de que algun espia de Akatsuki lo viese._

_Dejo el pago sobre la mesa y salio a fuera del loca. Pudo ver que comenzaba a anochecer. Que rapido se le habia pasado el teimpo._

_Lo primero que tenia que hacer por ahora era encontrar a su compañera. Sin ella no podria regresar a Suna. Se regreso sobre la calle que antes habia recorrido. Miraba para hacia ambos lados haber si veia a alguien con kimono negro y un gran abanico colgado de la espalda._

_Llego hasta la calle principal, tal ves Temari habia elegido una calle distinta a la que el habia escogido. Decidio ir por la que le quedaba a su izquierda._

_--_

_Grandisima perdida de tiempo, no la encontrba aun. Volvio por segunda vez al punto de partida y esta vez siguio la ultima calle que e quedaba sin recorrer. Era la unica que quedaba, esta si devia ser la que ella habia utilizado. _

_Observo que ya aqui la gente no era tanta, la calle er mas ancha de echo. Tomo un ritmo de caminata mas rapido y llego al final de la avenida que daba paso a una gran arvoleda. Llego a la concluasion de que esa frondosa arboleda __pertenecia a un gran parque._

_Se quedo quieto mientras su alrededor era toda tranquilidad. Mascullo por bajo. El, de cierta manera no le gustaba la tranqulidad y menos la quedaba este parque, perfecta para parejillas de enemorados._

_Nego rapidamente la idea de atravesar el parque, seguro encontratia mas de un ecenita romantica. Lo mejor seria rodearlo, rogaba que Temari estubiese por ahi._

_Siguio mientras buscacaba atento con la mirada a la kunoichi de cabellos rubios. Tomo not amental para la siguiente mision que seguro le tocaria con ella: No sacarle la vista de encima._

_Se suponia que era ella quien deveria vigilarlo, no el a ella. Suspiro molesto, esperaba allarla pronto. No queria pasar la noche en Konoha._

_Entre cerro los ojos para poder vislumbrar mejor la figura que se encontraba lejana a su vista. Si tuviese su mirilla podria ahorrarse facilmente este trabajo, pero no gracias a su adorada niñera no la tenia._

_Habia dado con el blanco. Era ella, estaba centada en una de las bancas, tenia su cabeza gacha y sus piernas cruzadas. Daba la sensacion de que estubiese pensado o durmiendo. Con forme iba acercandose desecho la segunda opcion. _

_No podia ver su rostro ya que su pelo tapaba un poco mas de sus ojos. _

_Y se acerco por de tras. La asustaria para molestarla un poco. Aunque no lo dijiese le encataba molestarla, es que era tan divertido ver la enojarse. Sus continuos intentos por estrangularlo tambien solo aveces eran divertido, claro siempre y cuando ella no lograse su cometido._

_Junto una gran bocanada de aire. Listo par gritar en los oidos de ella. Pero una suave y delicada mano en su cuello lo detuvo antes de poder realizar su broma. Bajo un poco su mirada hasta toparse con una de color verde oscuro, que lo miraba como si fuera una pequeña hormiguita a la cual estaba por aplastar. _

—_Huh.. ¿Me atrapaste? hnm —sonrio nerviosamente mientras lo decia. La chica seguia apretando su mano en el cuello de el, sin intencion alguna de soltarlo._

—_Deidara, dejate de juegos —le reprocho con evidente cansancio y mal humor—. Si aprecias tu vida mas te vale no joderme._

—_Que humor... hnm —comento sin ningun motivo de molestar._

_Noto cierto brillo en las mejillas de ella, brillo que comenzaba en su ojo sy terminaba muy devanecido en su barbilla. ¿Habia estado llorando? El era usualmente muy distraido con ese tipo de detalles. Se soprendio a si mismo por haber descubierto tal cosa._

_Una sonrisa adorno su faz, pero no cualquier sonrisa, una que daba la sensacion de que alguna travesura estaba por tratar de hacer otra ves. Se pregunto si seria seguro poner tantas veces las manos en el fuego, despues de todo podria salir quemado si no tenia cuidado. Pero que mas daba le encantaba jugar con fuegos, especialmente cuando eran tan explosivos.._

_La joven seguia sentada dandole la espalda al chico. Ignorando totalmente la broma que el rubio estaba planeando en su mente por solo el mero hecho de molestarla. Hiba a voltearse pero la voz raramente suave pero irritable del artista en su oido la detuvo..._

—_Es que acaso me fui y te quedaste sola ¿Y por eso has estado llorando? ¿Eh, bebita? —Se alejo unos cuantos metros por seguridad, espero ansioso la reacción de la joven, pero esta nunca llego. _

_Ella parecía una estatua, no se movía por nada, continuaba con su mirada gacha, sus pensamientos no parecían estar aquí, si no en otro lado, con otra persona y otro lugar.._

_Aunque ella había sido conciente de las palabras del chico, que en un vano intento por hacerla enojar, raramente no le había echo efecto ahora en esta situación. Tal vez por que su ánimo se había caído radicalmente de un momento a otro o que realmente se sentía mal y no estaba para bromas._

_Respiro y luego soltó el aire como si eso lograse que su amargura se fuese. Se paro y luego llevo instintivamente su abanico, que antes había estado en la banca, a su espalda. Y se encamino hacia el joven que la miraba entre desinteresado y aburrido._

_Ella paso justo al lado de el y siguió unos metros mas. Pero se detuvo y espero que el ex Akatsuki se aproximarse a ella para seguir caminando. En efecto eso paso, el rubio la alcanzo y comenzaron la caminata en silencio._

_No era incomodo para ninguno de los dos. Ya que ninguno deseaba hablar ya, el esperaba seguir molestándola pero no tenia mucho caso si ella no le prestaba atención. Y por el otro lado la joven no tenia ni siquiera ánimos para emitir palabras, sus energías siempre eran altas, pero ahora sus emociones estaban por el piso, se sentía rota en dos partes._

_Pero un repentino dolor invadió toda la zona de la nariz del artista. Y ese dolor provenía como consecuencia de un certero golpe con el puño sobre su nariz por parte de la Ninja de la Arena. La rubia había caído por fin en las palabras anteriores del chico y decidió cobrárselo ahora que lo tenía cerca. Empezaba a conocer su lado vengativo y pensaba aprovecharlo._

_Como siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa, ¿es que acaso se le había vuelto a ella un pasatiempo golpearlo? En realidad el la había provocado. Como siempre, se había confiado que ella ya no le golpearía. Y otra vez se había equivocado_

_El termino repetitivamente en el piso, la joven rubia aprovecho para correr y dejarlo atrás. Ahora era su turno de no esperarlo._

_Deidara estaba entre adolorido y molesto. Corrió tras ella mientras se soba un poco la parte recientemente herida e insultaba con todas sus energías a su linda vigilante._

_--_

_Dos metros había dicho ella, lo quería lejos de mínimo dos metros. Ella estaba dándole a espalda, como siempre, llevaba muy poco tiempo de conocerla pero la mayoría de las veces que "hablaban" (entiéndase por esto pelear) ella le daba la espalda y solo se volteaba para golpearlo o insultarlo. Si… se llevaban de maravilla. Concentro su mirada en la ardiente leña. _

_Habían encendido una fogata dentro del bosque de Konoha, no habían alcanzado a llegar a Suna. Tuvieron una discusión por que ella insistía en quedarse en la aldea oculta de la Hoja, era evidente que no podían hacer tal cosa, temía por que algún miembro de Akatsuki se apareciese y no es que fuese un cobarde pero era peligroso y no quería por ahora estar enredado con ese tipo de problemas, en resumen no quería saber nada que tuviese que ver con esa organización._

_Saco sus orbes del fuego y los volvió a concentrar en la joven, aparentaba estar dormida. Y esperaba que así fuese porque decidió acercarse a ella._

_¿Pero que mierda estaba haciendo? Se notaba que jamás aprendía ya que si ella se daba cuenta de que estaba tan cerca lo mandaría a volar de un solo abanicazo. Oh si ya había tenido la suerte de probar que tan duro era ese enorme abanico. Una de sus grande preguntas era que estaba echo por que definitivamente había sido doloroso y tan liviano que se veía._

_Se sentó junto a ella, siendo sincero consigo mismo, para el las mujeres eran todo un misterio, ya que casi nunca había tenido el tiempo necesario para conocer como era una a fondo. Y tampoco es que realmente le interesase o lo hubiese intentando. En su villa natal su madre lo había dejado a muy temprana edad, por lo general andaba ocupado en mejorar como ninja y como artista así que tampoco había tenido gran relevancia el tema de las mujeres en su mente. Y con su entrada a Akatuski ni pensarlo._

_¿Pero que le llevaba a el molestarla todo el tiempo y verla explotar? Que bonita incógnita, no sabia la respuesta solo sabia que era divertido hacerla enojar. _

_La palabra explosión se repitió como un eco sin fin en su mente. Suspiro decepcionado, como extrañaba poder hacer sus obras emiferas. Podía moldear con las manos, pero no era lo mismo, no tenia ni arcilla y aunque la tuviese no podría hacerla explotar como el desearía. _

_¿Valía la pena todo esto? Las dudas en su cabeza empezaban a cansarlo. Sacrificaba mucho por poder tener algo mas de libertad, y si eso significaba tener a un Kage con intenciones implícitas de matarlo y una niñera por así decirlo de muy mal carácter que por cada palabra que decía tenia ya un golpe asegurado._

—_¿Ejem? —se tenso al momento de oír la voz algo irritada de la chica tras suyo. Debía retroceder lentamente para salvarse el pellejo—. Dos metros como mínimo—su voz sonó amenazante, se había despertado de mala gana._

_Hubo que esperar unos minutos para que desde lejos se pudiera escuchar un grito que lograba que los animales del lugar se despertasen y/o huyeran asustados. Y es que esta vez Temari había roto la nariz del chico._

—_¡¿Qué hacías tan cerca Mio?! ¿Eh pervertido? —hablo algo agitada por el repentino golpe que ella misma había dado al artista. Estaba harta de que la molestase y pensaba dejárselo claro de alguna manera, aunque esa manera incluyese matarlo a golpes._

—_¡Maldita seas, perra!¡Mi nariz!¡Hnm! —su voz sonó graciosa ya que tenia su mano alrededor de su ahora destrozada nariz. La lista de insultos era bien larga, la kunoichi hacia oídos sordos a todos los insultos, su paciencia ya se había agotado hace ya un gran tiempo, así que como no se callase terminaría propinándole otro golpe._

_El era inconciente a los descomunales esfuerzos que hacia Temari por no golpearlo. Bastante enfrascado estaba ya en los insultos que largaba y a decir verdades no eran aptas para oídos infantiles._

_Ella tomo una bocanada de aire y se dirigió a el con paso decidido, utilizo una mano para taparle la boca y la otra para quitar la manos del joven de su nariz._

_A todo esto, el no sabia si reaccionar con mas insultos o seguir tratando de escapar de otra paliza. La miro con mezcla de confusión, miedo y enojo, todo junto._

—_Bien… se que me arrepentiré de esto, pero si así lograre callarte, lo hare —después de decir eso con voz agotada, posiciono su mano en la nariz de el y de su palma salio chakra pura y verde, exactamente una técnica de curación Ninja._

—_¿Qué…? —se apresuro a decir, sorprendido como siempre ella era una cajita de sorpresas, en ningún momento espero tal acción, tenia la sensación de que lo mataría abanicazos pero.. no que lo curara. Eso fue raro en todo sentido—. ¿Eres Ninja medico?... hnm._

—_No —contesto seria y firmemente—. Pero se algunos jutsus por emergencias, como por ejemplo esta. Sabes aprecio mis oídos y ya me estabas hartando, no te callabas._

_Se dio vuelta hastiado y sentó en el duro suelo de tierra, en su vida jamás lo han habían llamado molesto o algo parecido. Ahora se sentía ofendido._

_La joven se alejo un poco mas, volvió a recostar la cabeza en su abanico que yacía en el suelo, se quedo de lado contrario a Deidara. Trato de volver a reconciliar el sueño perdido pero le costaba horrores volver a dormirse, especialmente ahora._

_Frunció el señor cuando el mismo recuerdo reciente se repetía en su conciencia sin consuelo. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en ese asunto. ¡Que perdida de tiempo había sido acompañar al rubio hasta a Konoha! Ahora que esperaba sentirse mejor, estaba peor que nunca._

_Se sentía tan molesta, traicionada y dolida. Ella era siempre era fuerte y nunca dejaba que nada ni nadie la lastimase, pero como podía proteger a sus sentimientos, si estos habían estado con quien mas amaba y esa misma persona los había dañado crudamente._

_Se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar, no quería hacerlo. Jamás lo había hecho y no lo haría ahora. Además tenia un "individuo" atrás, así que de ninguna manera, no pensaba darle razones para que la jodiese después. Trago duro mientras retenía todo lo que podía la lagrimas. _

_Respiro con gran esfuerzo. Puso una mano sobre su cara para limpiar las rebeldes gotas saladas que caían sin poder detenerla de sus ojos. No estaba sollozando pero si llorando en silencio. Que débil se sentía en esto momentos.. y lo peor de todo que no podía hacer nada por ahora para aliviar el dolor mental y sentimental._

_Miro hacia el cielo tratando de disipar tan oscuras y molestas imágenes pero eso era tarea imposible, su mente se había enfrascado en una batalla con su corazón por mantener esos recuerdos vigentes._

_Una gran punzada fue lo que sintió al ver… lo que vio. No se atrevía a ni pensar los nombres de los culpables de su dolor._

_Tomo de nuevo todo el aire que sus pulmones podían obtener. Sintió una leve sacudida en su hombro._

—_¿Qué quieres? —su voz se escucho algo ronca y quebrada, trato de esconder su rostro ya que estaba aun dándole la espalda. No quería que la molestasen ahora, no tenia el animo al cien por cien bien._

_El extendió su brazo hasta llegar a ella. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, levanto una ceja confundía al ver que le ofrecía._

_Se enderezo y miro el blanco pañuelo que el le extendía. Maldijo molesta, el había caído en cuenta de que estaba llorando, otra cosa que destetaba era verse débil y mas enfrente de personas como el._

—_¿El pañuelo no explotara, verdad? _

—_No, es solo un pañuelo… hnm —hizo un ultimo intento por dárselo y ella a duras penas lo tomo y lo miro fijamente como buscando alguna pista de que fuese una broma o algo así—. Aprende a no ser tan desconfiada, ese pañuelo es solo un maldito retaso de tela. Y antes de que me ataques con tus preguntas jodidas solo te lo di por que… me curaste la nariz, estamos a mano. Además no me gusta ver a la mujeres llorar... es desagradable hnm._

_Se seco las lagrimas, aunque le seguía extrañando tal acto de caballerosidad por parte de el rubio, no podía negar que estaba agradecida. _

—_Gracias —fueron la primer palabra verdaderamente sincera que le dirigió a el sin que incluyese alguna amenaza, insulto y/o reproche. Le de volvió el pañuelo pero el negó con la cabeza._

—_Quédatelo, hnm —pronuncio tranquilo—. Además ya lo llenaste de tus mocos, ¡wuacala! —imito una mueca asqueada… y así le fue._

Y luego de eso recordaba ver todo borroso, había dos opciones o ella le había golpeado dejándolo inconciente o el sueño le había ganado. Se inclinaba más hacia la primera opción.

Bueno ahora eso no tenía mucha importancia. Lo importante es que estaban ahora rumbo a Suna, se sentía mas tranquilo pero de todas formas no pensaba bajar la guardia.

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno me esforcé por que este cap fuese algo mas entretenido que el Prologo. Espero haber logrado ese objetivo. Se aceptan cualquier tipo de de comentarios desde felicitaciones hasta criticas constructivas (lo que sea por mejorar).

¿Qué trae a Temari tan desolada y triste? Kukukuku... será para el próximo cap la respuesta.

_No te rogare ni me arrodillare por un review, pero si te lo pediré... ¿Me dejas un review? :D_


End file.
